


What to do now?

by MercyGrim96



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Established Secret Relationship, Galra Keith (Voltron), M/M, Mpreg, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Unplanned Pregnancy, klance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-12
Updated: 2017-11-21
Packaged: 2018-12-29 02:12:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12072444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MercyGrim96/pseuds/MercyGrim96
Summary: Keith was in for a surprise after using the cryopod to heal a broken finger from a mission, he had no idea this was even possible.....Alternatively titled: Cute pregnant klance fluff because author needs more of this in her life(I'm really bad at summaries, I swear the story is better)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I just really needed more mpreg klance in my life and there aren't enough fics out there for it so I thought i would make my own.

"What do you mean male Galra can get pregnant!?" Lance squeaked out while Keith just stood there frozen next to him. "Why didn't you tell Keith about this?" Lance glared at Coran who was currently in just as much shock as Keith was. 

After a few moments of awkward silence Allura cleared her throat and answered Lances question, "Well we um... how to put this... We were not sure if Keith, being only half Galra, would be affected by this biological aspect of the species so we did not want to worry him with something so daunting. We were also not aware of his current romantic situation," She returned Lances glare with her own accusing one, "And were under the assumption that he was not in a relationship." 

Lance averted his eyes at that comment in favour of looking at Keith, who still had not said a word since Coran told him the healing pods findings. 

"Hey Keith, are you okay," Lance asked as he reached out for Keith. The second he wrapped his arm around Keith's shoulder the shorter boy collapsed into his hold."Whoa! It's okay, I got you," he said as Keith attempted to sink onto the ground. Lance glanced up at Allura and Coran as if saying with his eyes to 'please give us a moment alone'.

"You obviously have some things to discuss..." Coran started, "But I want you to know that there are options Keith, it's not too far along-" He was cut off when he saw a teardrop hit the ground and Keith shutter against Lances side.

Allura put her hand on Coran's shoulder and they left the room. Once Keith heard the doors slide shut he broke out into a sob and completely pressed himself against Lance's chest. 

"Hey, hey, Keith. Keith, look at me," Lance said gently as he pulled Keith back just enough to see his face. Lance wiped away the stray tears on Keith's cheeks and smiled at him. "It's going to be okay, everything is going to be fine I promise."

"How can you say that Lance?! I'm fucking pregnant! PREGNANT! What about voltron? What about the war? What about Lotor?!" Keith yelled back at him, "I-I can't be pregnant, I can't be vulnerable right now! And I'm only 18, what's everyone going to think of me? And-" Lance cut off Keith's rambling with a quick kiss to the lips.

"Calm down okay? Sure that's all stuff we're going to have to deal with if you- wait,  _do_ you want it?" Lance hadn't even thought to ask Keith, and Coran had said that there were options-.

"Of course I want it! Why, don't you?" Keith asked as another sob broke loose. He didn't know what he would do if Lance didn't want this baby, he couldn't bring himself to just get rid of it like it were nothing, it was something that him and Lance had made together, un-knowingly or not.

"What would make you think otherwise? Keith I love you, I'm obviously going to love our child too," Lance gave Keith his biggest smile and kissed him on the forehead.

Keith finally calmed down enough to stop crying and let go of Lance to wipe the wetness off of his eyes. 

"As long as you want it too... then I do." Keith returned the smile that Lance gave him, but it slowly morphed into a frown, "But what are we going to do about everything else?"

"I think the first step is to tell the rest of our friends about this, what do you think of that? We can take this step by step, but they kind of need to know considering you're a bit more... fragile now." Lance tried to find the best way to describe it without getting Keith riled up, it did not go as planned.

"I am not breakable now just because I'm pregnant Lance!" And to prove his point Keith punched Lance in the arm as hard as he could, and man was that going to bruise because Keith could punch hard.

"Fine, fine, you're not breakable, but that doesn't mean I want you on dangerous missions now!"

"We can talk about this later Lance, for now why don't we just take things step by step and tell everyone else?" Keith said as he grabbed Lances hand. Lance sighed, signaling that this was not by far the end of that conversation, but he complied in favour of keeping his body parts in tact.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ohmygoddess, thank you for so many kudos and comments! Y'all are great :) I'm so glad that I'm writing this fic, the fandom needs it, pregnant galra Keith is just my aesthetic.
> 
> also IMPORTANT STORY NOTE:
> 
> This story sort of follows the events of Season three, Lotor is their current enemy, Shiro is back, but everyone is now back to their old lions because I hated how shit when down in season three related to that. Allura was great at being a paladin, but she soon realized that her place was at the control room for the castle, considering only an Altean can control the fucking castle. AND SHIRO'S LION FUCKING W E L C O M E D HIM BACK THANK YOU VERY MUCH. I apologize readers, I'm just very salty about this whole thing. 
> 
> This story takes place about two months after the events of season three, Keith and Lance got closer after the whole Lance admitting to his fears and they started their relationship, in secret of course. The mice found out about them one day, but Keith bribed them with food not to tell anyone.

"YOU'RE HAVING A BABY!" Hunk squealed, so much for subtly telling them, of course this would turn into a whole THING, Keith thought as he sighed.

After Keith had went to the bathroom and washed is face, he and Lance made their way to the relaxing room, as Lance liked to call it. The place in the castle where everyone got together to watch movies.... and after everyone left Lance and Keith got together for...other things. That was the farthest thing from his mind now as he stood next to Lance in a room full of shocked friends. 

Hunk was the first to react, he squealed in excitement and ran up to give Lance and Keith a bone-crushing hug, only to apologize to Keith for hugging to tightly. Pidge, they just kind of sat on the couch, surrounded but their current experiment, frozenly staring at Keith in astonishment. That astonished look quickly changed to a smirk as they stood up and walked over to Hunk, only to elbow him in the side and hold out their hand.

"I believe you owe me 20 space bucks," Pidge said to Hunk. 

Lance glared at the shorty, "Did you freaking bet on this happening?!" He yelled with an arm flail.

Pidge sighed, "No, bit I _did_ bet on you and Keith getting together, and since you guys are having a baby then I'm going to assume that you're a couple?"

Lance and Keith just blushed at the remark. 

Pidge grinned, "That's what I thought. Now Shiro and Hunk owe me money."

"Shiro, you were in on this too," Lance looked at his father-figure with disbelief, Keith was thinking the same thing.

Shiro scratched the back of his head in embarrassment and replied, "Well we all knew it was going to happen sooner or later, but I wasn't expecting you to be, uh expecting?" He cleared his throat awkwardly and averted his eyes from the boys. 

"Well we weren't either, believe me when I say that. Coran and Allura didn't tell us about my... my child-bearing abilities, so if we would have known-"

"Oh Quiznack please stop there. Save me the mental images please," Pidge begged.

Lance suddenly smirked as he looked to the couch with Pidge's stuff scattered on it, "Well then if that grosses you out-" Pidge followed Lances eyes to the spot and cringed.

"You didn't-"

"Oh but what if we did? You don't know now do you," Lance cut them off and wiggled his eyebrows, Keith punched him in the stomach, for the second time that day, "~Worth it," he whimpered as he hugged his side.

"Lance why? We sit on that couch and now we have to burn it," Pidge said as they rushed to pick up the various experiments and gadgets that were scattered about. Rover 2.0 hovered around Pidge, sensing the panic and made frantic beeping noises as it watched Pidge move all the stuff to the floor.

"Pidgeeeee~ how do you know that the floor is safe either?"

"LANCE STOP." Keith barked at him as he glared daggers at his stupid boyfriend.

"This," Pidge gestured at the lanky cuban, "Is the father of your child, just let that soak in for a second my friend," they said as they left the room. Before the door closed they also added, "Oh and congratulation I guess?" They then shuffled out of the room, Rover 2.0 following behind them.

"Well all of that aside, I'm SOOOO happy for you guys! Does this mean I'm gonna be an Uncle," Hunk asked with hope in his voice.

"Hell yeah my dude, everyone on this castle-ship is our family, right babe," Lance answered and smiled down at Keith who in turn rolled his eyes at the nickname but nodded at Hunk, who smiled so bright that it was infectious and had Keith smiling back lightly. 

Lance and Hunk started chatting back and forth excitedly and turned to face each other while Keith's eyes wandered over to Shiro who motioned with his hand to follow him. Keith looked over to Lance, who was currently engrossed in a happy conversation and decided his wouldn't notice if Keith slipped away for a minute or two. He followed Shiro who lead him to the corner of the room.

"Keith, are you okay," Shiro asked him as soon as they were out of ear-shot of the others. 

"Why wouldn't I be Shiro, I'm going to have a baby with Lance McClain, normal day right," Keith replied with his have sarcastic tone and then sighed, "I don't know. Honestly I'm still pretty shocked for the most part, Lance is taking this much better than I am," Keith looked over to his boyfriend who was laughing at something Hunk had said. Shiro noticed the loving gaze that Keith shot at the other boy, he had an almost fond looking smile on his face. 

"I'm just worried about you, your health and all. What if something bad happens because of your human side? There could be complications... And what about Voltron...," Shiro rambled off in deep thought. Keith was actually already considering those topics in his mind.

"Look Shiro, I don't know what's going to happen, and I know that right now isn't the best time to be going through this but..." Keith's eyes went to his stomach as he laid a protective hand over it, "I can't just give her up."

"OH NO! Keith I would NEVER ask you to do that. Ever. And its a girl, how do you know?"

"Just instinct I guess?" Keith shrugged in reply as he used one of his rare genuine smiles and directed it towards his still-flat stomach. Keith also swayed a bit and blinked his eyes heavily. Lance took notice to this when he glanced over at Keith to check on him. Ever since Coran had told them a few hours ago about the pregnancy Lance had felt that he was twice as protective of Keith, that he _had_ to be, so he naturally felt the need to look over at him to make sure he was okay. When he saw Keith sway he realized that the boy must be tired after the healing and all the big news they had received.

"Hey babe, you look a little tired, do you wanna go lay down, maybe take a nap? You were in the healing pod for a few hours so it might be good for you," Lance said as he came up behind Keith and wrapped his arms around the dark haired boy. 

"That would be nice actually... Shiro, could we talk more about this later," he asked as he yawned, something that only showed his need for sleep. 

"Sure," the black paladin said as he smiled at the two, "Oh and congratulations to you two, it's not the most ideal of times, but still, congratulations anyways."

Lance and Keith waved goodbye to Hunk and Shiro as Lance lead a sleepy Keith out of the relaxing room and towards his (theirs, but no one else knew it yet) bedroom.

~~~

Once inside the room Lance helped Keith out of his boots and jeans, leaving the tired red paladin in only his black shirt and a pair of boxers, Keith hadn't had his jacket on him in the healing pod, it was draped across the back of his desk chair at the moment. The tall boy helped Keith lay down and pulled the bed covers over him. Lance was about to leave to go take a shower, but Keith grabbed his arm as he turned around.

"Where ya goin'," Keith asked him in a tired voice. Lance loved it when Keith was tired and talked because he always dragged his words, and though Lance would never tell him this but, sometimes he swore he could hear a bit of a southern drawl mixed in with his garbled words.

"I was just going to go shower and come right-"

"Don't leave me," Keith said bluntly, or as bluntly as half-asleep Keith could say it.

Those words tugged at Lances heart, "Shhh Keith, baby, I'm not going to leave you, I'm just going to take a shower and wash off the day's stink."

"Stay."

"But Keith I smell bad," Lance pouted. He still complied though. He was not about to argue with a pregnant person. That was tip number one that his older brother had bestowed upon him for future needs. Instead Lance kicked off his boots, took of his jacket and pulled off his jean as quickly as he could then crawled in next to Keith. As soon as Lance got in Keith immediately curled up into his side. Lance wrapped his arm around Keith and pulled him close as Keith used Lances shirt-clad chest as a pillow. The taller boy loved it when his cute boyfriend was tired because Keith was very prone to becoming a cuddly mess, and Lance loved to cuddle. Normally Keith tended to be distant when it came to touching, and Lance understood that it was because he had been alone for so long that he had become accustomed to no one else being around to touch him at all; but he cherished these moments where Keith was too tired to notice that he was cuddling with Lance.

"I know it's weird, but I'm kind of happy. Ya know I always pictured what it would be like for you to have my kids, kind of a fantasy of mine to be honest. Nice to know that it can, and actually is coming true," Lance said quietly. He heard Keith mumble something into his chest in reply. "What was that babe?"

"Said, 'm scared Lance.....," Keith mumbled a bit louder as he grabbed onto a handful of Lances shirt.

Lance rubbed soothing circles into Keith's back, "Hey, I'm scared to buddy, we can be scared together. We are going to go through all of this together, I promise. Every step of the way I'm going to be here, holding your had and rubbing your back, and your feet if they start to get all swollen. My brother said his wife's feet always got swollen. I'll be here to hold your hair back if you get morning sickness and I'll be here to help you pick out baby names, heck I already have plans to knit our little guy some clothes and-"

"Lance. I ge' it, also she's a girl. I jus' know it," Keith said to cut Lances ramblings off. Lance looked down at Keith to see his boyfriend with a hand placed over his stomach and a fond smile on his face, he had a feeling that that's all Keith would have to do for these next months and Lance would melt.

He gave Keith a kiss on the forehead. "Sure whatever you say, why don't you get some sleep, I'll be here when you wake up. Keith, I love you."

"Mhm you too," Keith mumbled back as he closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep, Lance's heartbeat helping him calm his fears.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will try my best to post one chapter a week, but I'm a full time college student taking three studio classes and two art ed classes that bother require outside work, so please don't freak out if I go a few weeks without updating, honestly there might not be an update next week just warning y'all, cuz I have a Crit and a group project next week, so I'm gonna be in the studio for most of the week, that's why I tried to make this chapter extra long for you guys.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The comments and kudos people are giving me are amazing! I just really appreciate it :) So my crit got postponed so i had more time to make this chapter so there is a chapter this week. To be honest I'm a a pretty sporadic poster when it comes to chapters, never really stuck to a schedule, just write when I felt like it, but I'm really trying to keep it so yall get at least one chapter a week. If you'd like the chapters to be longer it would probably take me a bit longer, so in the comments could you tell me if you prefer longer chapters (like this one) or the length of chapters that I normally post. 
> 
> Well enjoy this new chapter! (trigger warning: small talk of abortion that is immediately shut down).

It had been about two weeks since they had gotten the news, and while everyone was still getting used to the idea that Keith was with child, Keith understandably was still trying to comprehend that he had a life growing inside of him, and because of that he couldn't do the things he was accustomed to. Fighting was one of those things that apparently was frowned upon for pregnant people. Shiro and Lance had sternly banned him from the training deck on the second day when he had gotten out of bed and tried to make his way there; after all this was a part of his normal routine, wake up, brush teeth, practice combat. Keith had just not taken into equation the fact that his routine would be changing because of his current situation.They were waiting for him by the door, arms crossed and knowing looks on their faces.

"Um guys, could you please move? I'd like to go practice combat," Keith said casually. 

When they did not move he started to get nervous.

Keith gave Lance a pleading look, as if saying 'please don't take this away from me', but that wasn't going to swing.

"Babe I know you love to practice combat, but you know that we can't let you do that. What would happen if you accidentally got hurt," Lance said and Shiro nodded in agreement.

"Lance is correct Keith and you know it. From now on until the birth of your child you are banned from stepping foot in the training room," Shiro said sternly and as he saw Keith about to protest he added, "I'm doing this for your own good and that's final."

"Hey, you could always try yoga," Lance said helpfully, trying to defuse the situation, and failing at it. "My older brother's wife did it during her pregnancy and she said it was very relaxing and kept her feeling more in shape. And she was a pretty big health nut." 

Keith did not even dignify this with a response other then to growl at Lance and stalk away to the kitchen to grab a snack.

-

Keith was also noticing some slight changes to his body. His once hard and muscular chest was becoming more soft, something he was becoming _very_ uncomfortable and self-concious about. Lance on the other had was in love with these new changes. A cute, soft, and cuddly Keith was the best thing to ever happen to him, and cuddly was a mild way of putting it when it came to Keith's new disposition when it came to touching. It was almost as if Keith needed to be touched at all times (another thing that Keith himself hated, but couldn't seem to control) and Lance thought it was the most amazing gift from the universe. 

Sometimes Keith would just walk into the same room as Lance and make a soft whimpering noise and Lance would just immediately open up his arms for the pregnant boy to slide into. If Lance was sitting on a couch Keith would just walk up next to him and deposit himself into Lances waiting lap, laying his head on Lance's chest and make a quiet, content, purring noise as Lance ran his hand through Keith's long dark hair. They kind of had the routine down now, and everyone else has taken notice of the changes in Keith. 

-

The absolute worst change for Keith was his nausea. Keith didn't really have morning sickness per-say, but instead of throwing up, the smells of certain things just made him so sick. Lance felt terrible about this so he made it his life's goal to make sure that Keith wasn't exposed to any smell that would upset his stomach. He would even go as far as to walk into a room before Keith did and force everyone to remove smells that he knew would upset his pregnant boyfriend, most of those smells ended up being some strange food that Hunk was in the process of turning into edible food. Honestly, and this scared everyone, Keith preferred Coran's cooking at the moment.

-

The part that worried everyone else the most was that soon Keith would no longer be able to take part in any missions at all, including forming Voltron. They had all decided that as soon as he started showing, Keith was no longer allowed to pilot the Red Lion, Keith was not a big fan of this; at all. 

"But what if there's an emergency? What about Lotor? He's still out there in full force," Keith angrily shouted at Lance and Shiro.

"Babe, we don't want you, both of you, to get hurt," Lance said in a calm tone.

"Bullshit Lance! We won't get hurt, Red would never let us get hurt and you now that."

"Keith it's not Red that we're afraid of," Shiro started, "You know as well as I do that when in the heat of battle things can happen and we can have unexpected injuries, even on missions that seem normal."

"You can't just keep me here against my will Shiro, If you two plot to keep me in this fucking ship for my entire pregnancy then I'm going to go stir crazy and get stressed, and Coran says that stress is bad for the baby," Keith tried to argue. 

"Look, it's not like you're never going to get to leave, you can go to the space mall with Pidge and Hunk when they need things for food and parts, but fighting of any sort, or piloting alone is out of the question, and that is final," Shiro was not budging on this, he had used his dad-voice. Keith hated it when Shiro used his dad-voice because that meant that there were not arguments to be had, what he said was final. He huffed in anger and glared at Lance for not backing him up as he left the room.

After Keith left Shiro sighed and looked at Lance, "I may have just made your life a bit harder, I apologize."

"Hey, it's no big deal. I know how to deal with a grumpy Keith by this point, and besides I completely agree with you on this. He shouldn't be allowed to take part in anything Voltron related until the baby is born. But honestly I feel a little guilty?"

"Why do you feel guilty Lance? Might it be because you got him pregnant in the first place," Shiro asked with an accusing tone.

Lance coughed in embarrassment, "Well um yeah," He scratched the bad of his neck, "But it's just really hard on him now."

"It wouldn't have been if he had just decided to give the baby up."

"Wait- Did you want him to have an abortion? Because no, nope, that is just not an option."

"Are you sure, because it's not too late, I was talking to Coran and-"

Lance held his hand in front of Shiro's face,"Hold it right there Mr. Space Dad. I don't care if you think Keith shouldn't have a baby, that child inside of him is mine and Keith's, we both decided equally that we would never give them up, give her up... Keith think's its a girl. Honestly I'm hoping for a girl anyways because I have so many little sisters and cousins and nieces that I have great practice for them. I've braided so much hair, I know how to sew a ripped seam, how to kiss a boo-boo, how to make up the coolest bedtime stories, how to change a diaper, how to burp them after they eat, how to make them smile when they've had a bad day, how to-"

"Okay, okay Lance I get it, you're good with kids. And no I'm fine with Keith being pregnant and having a child if that's what he- what you both- want. I was just worried that you guys wouldn't know what to do, but obviously I was wrong." Shiro put his hand on Lance's shoulder, "Lance, you're going to make a great father."

"Thank's man, that means a lot coming from you considering you're basically my dad now," Lance smiled.

"Yeah, I kind of am, aren't I?"

"Well you do a pretty good job at it."

~

When Lance returned to their room (once everyone had found out about the pregnancy and their relationship Allura and Coran had moved them to a larger room with a full sized bed and their own bathroom) he found Keith laying on their bed, book in hand. When Keith looked up and saw Lance he glared at the cuban before he went back to his book without saying a word.

"Hey beautiful, whatcha reading," Lance asked as he settled into the bed next to Keith, who in turn without thinking curled up against the taller boy's side.

"I'm supposed to be mad at you, but I guess my stupid body has other plans," Keith said with an annoyed tone.

"Awww are you mad about the Voltron thing? Because you really should have known that you wouldn't be fighting in the state that you're going to be in," Lance said as he instinctively started rubbing circles into Keith's lower back.

"Lance I know that, I know, it's just...." Keith put his book down, "I want some normalcy, is that too hard to ask for?"

"Keith, things are going to be different now because you're pregnant, there's nothing you can do about that. But I'm going to be here the whole time, trying to make your life easier, let this become your new normal. Besides, there are still some things that will never change."

"And what might those be?"

"Well how much I'm in love with you is never going to change," Lance said with a light blush, and looked down to see that Keith was blushing a dark shade of red.

"Y-yeah?"

"Duh! Of course it isn't silly, honestly the thought that you're carrying our future child makes me love you even more, if that were ever possible." 

Lance was surprised when Keith reached up to kiss him quickly. It was a quick kiss, nothing heated, and when he pulled away Keith gave Lance one of his rare bright smiles, "I love you too. How are you so good at making me feel better when I'm supposed to be mad at you?"

"It's the natural charm that I possess obviously," Lance answered with a serious sounding voice that made Keith laugh.

And as Keith lay there next to Lance, the need for a nap consuming him, he thought to himself that maybe things would be okay, maybe he wouldn't go crazy just yet with the need to get back to normalcy. 

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I hope yall didn't forget about me and this story, I know I haven't posted in a while, but college kind of consumed me fore a few days.... but I'm back now! This chapter is gonna be rather short, but super cute! I swear the next one will be longer though, so bare with me here!

Keith woke up with the need to use the bathroom, he glanced at the clock and sighed when he saw that it was 2 am. Lance was soundly asleep beside him, an arm lightly draped over Keith, the dark haired boy could hear a faint snoring noise coming from the cuban. Keith smiled at the sleeping boy beside him and placed a light kiss on Lance's forehead, then his bladder reminded him why he had awoken in the first place as he quickly, but quietly, as not to wake Lance, got out of bed and made his way to the bathroom. 

As he finished up and went to wash his hands he glanced in the mirror at his stomach. Over the past month it had grown and developed a slight bump to it, that could be visible if Keith wore clothes that were too tight, that's why he had taken to wearing Lance's jacket. The jacket was a bit too big on him and the sleeves were longer than his arms so they hung off just a little, but because the jacket was so big it covered up his growing stomach; which made Keith less self-concious about it. Plus the jacket smelled like Lance, which made him feel very happy and safe for some reason. He assumed that this was some weird Galra need to be around his partner. 

He finished up in the bathroom and went back to bed, curling up close to Lance, as his boyfriend instinctively wrapped an arm around Keith's stomach in his sleep.

~~

Keith and Lance made their way to breakfast later than usual because Keith had bribed Lance into sleeping in by the promise of cuddles. When they sat down to eat Coran turned to Keith to talk to him about the baby.

"Keith, I believe that it is time for you to get a check-up. Allura and I would like it if after breakfast you would come to the medbay with us so we can give you a scan and see how the little one is doing. How does that sound," Coran asked with a twist of his mustache. 

"Um..." Keith looked away in embarrassment, with a hand placed over his stomach. He wasn't sure about the whole idea of someone prodding at him. 

Lance could sense the shorter boys discomfort and answered for him,"Sure Coran, Keith and I can do that, right babe?" Lance put an arm around Keith's shoulder and a hand over the one that Keith already had on his stomach,"We gotta make sure the baby is safe and healthy, and that you are too. I'll be there the whole time I promise."

"Okay, I guess it's for the best," Keith said apprehensively. As long as Lance was there he was sure it was going to be fine.

~~

"Alrighty Keith, can you hope onto the table for me and lay down? I going to take this here scanner and see what's going on in your tummy. We might be able to get a a good look at the little one," Coran said as he readied the scanner and started typing on keys to bring up the screen. Keith did what he was told and got up on the table, Lance standing right next to him and smiling down at him. 

"We're going to need you to pull up your shirt just a little Keith," Allura said as she picked up the scanning device and held it over Keith. Keith obliged, though embarrassed as he was, and lifted up his shirt so the bump in his stomach was visible. Lance placed a reassuring hand on his boyfriend's shoulder and rubbed it slightly, a sign of a affection to help him feel better.

"Okay Princess, scanner is ready," Coran said with a final button press. A transparent blank screen came into view next to the keyboard.

"Ready Keith, Lance?" They both nodded and Allura then took the scanner and went over Keith's stomach with it. 

They watched in awe as on the once blank screen an image was now visible, a smallish bean-shaped spot surrounded by dark greys and blacks. 

"Is that our..." Lance said quietly after at leas a minute of silence had lasted in the room. He pointed at the screen as he said it.

"Yes, that is your lovely little child!" Coran answered with enthusiasm. 

"But she's so small," Keith said worriedly. 

"Oh no boys, that is quiet normal for this stage in pregnancy, actually a bit larger in size than a human woman would be at this point. I have researched human pregnancy and compared it with galran, and it seems that Keith may be having the mix of both. You may possibly notice an increased rate in growth due to his galran heritage. So Keith could possibly give birth to the child a month or two earlier than the length of a normal earthen pregnancy, but that will be completely normal," Allura reassured Keith, "There are a few symptoms of galran pregnancy that are different from that of an earth woman's, but I think you are already experiencing them. They are commonly known to be an adherence to certain smells, and a need to cling to or be around the scent of one's partner."

"Yeah that's been veryyyy common the past few weeks,Lance said and Keith punched him in the arm,"Owwww! Babe, I didn't mean it in a rude way, I like clingy you, and not to mention you look really cute in my jacket," Lance added with a wink and a smile as he rubbed his now sore arm, that he was sure was going to have a nasty bruise on it for the next few days. 

"Yeah, yeah whatever," Keith pouted and then looked at Allura, "So um...how should I put this... How am I going to, ya know, 'give birth'. Because if you haven't noticed I'm not exactly built for that kinda stuff." Keith made a motion down towards his groin. 

"I think that's something we can discuss at a later date," Allura said quickly, as if to try and dodge the subject. Keith glared at her,"Please Keith, do not worry. Our ship's medbay is equipped with everything you will need down the road. Now I believe that it is time for Lance to get to combat training...."

"Oh yeah, wouldn't want him to miss that, he could use all the help he can get," Keith said mockingly. 

"Hey! I-"

"Oh come on, you know I'm only picking on you. You're our sharpshooter after all, right?" Keith smiled at Lance and pulled him down by the collar of his shirt to give him a quick kiss. The quick kiss turned a bit more heated as Lance wrapped his arm around Keith's side and Keith wrapped both of his around Lance's neck.

Allura and Coran awkwardly cleared their throats, but when they realized that they were not going to get the attention of the two lovebirds currently making out in front of them, they made up flimsy excuses as to why they needed to leave the room and then bolted. 

Lance was late for training.


	5. update: not a chapter but pls read

So I was in the middle of writing the next chapter on my phone and then accidentally hit the back button and had a really bad rage quit and now I'm going to take a break before I break my phone. Just letting yall know that there will be a new chapter coming soon, I just need to cool down and REWRITE IT ALL FUCKING EVERIRTHISGHASGPBHIWEHIOURGEOBGWIFGJWLGHSDLGJNADFBJADFGgdslihgaksbgadkfgnbvdskbgoIBFLbladsbgkdabgdsk.

Yeah I need to calm down.....


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So....I've bee gone a while... I feel really bad, but I had a lot of stuff going on towards the end of my semester, and then I just needed a huge break from doing anything for a while, for my mental stability. Regardless I'm back again and giving y'all a short, but cute chapter. I'll try to write more before my next semester, but we shall see.
> 
> (also for the sake of this chapter consider Keith's pregnancy to be around 4-5 months ((or whatever time a baby starts to kick, I'm not super familiar with how pregnancy works)))

As the weeks passed by Keith was getting larger and more irritable, Lance felt like he was stepping on eggshells buried in hot coals when he was around the dark haired boy. Lance wasn't sure what he could do to cheer up his cranky boyfriend half the time, his mood swings were crazy, and normal Keith was pretty hard to hand in the first place, but pregnant Keith was the absolute worst. Every morning Lance would cross his fingers that Keith wouldn't wake up in a bad mood, which was now common for the pregnant teen. 

This morning would be no different it seemed.

"Hey babe, g'morning," Lance mumbled quietly as he nuzzled the nape of Keith's neck. 

Keith just made a small grumbling noise in return as he started to get out of bed, something that has become a chore for him now. 

Lance, trying to dote on Keith got up quickly and moved around the bed before Keith even had the covers completely off. "Babe, let me help you up!" Lance offered a hand to his beloved, that was immediately smacked away.

"I can get up myself Lance, I'm not-Ow," Keith, who was about to sit up decided to stay on the bed and winced. He placed a hand on his stomach and rubbed it, he winced again.

Lance was freaking out at this point, "Keith, Keith are you okay!" He exclaimed as he reached out for Keith.

"The baby, I think she's-" He winced once more," I think she's kicking." Keith rubbed his stomach and looked up at Lance with one of the most breath taking smiles on his face that Lance had ever seen, "Do you wanna feel?"

Lance, speechless, just nodded. 

Keith took Lance's hand and placed it on his stomach where the baby had been kicking. It took a few ticks, but then Lance felt it too.

"OHMYGOSH, Keith, that's our baby!" Lance said excitedly as he smiled at Keith and hugged him tightly.

When Lance let him go He peppered Keith's face with kisses and then bolted out of the room, yelling down the hallway for everyone to hear that his baby was kicking. Keith giggled and then finally stood up to go brush his teeth and take a shower before he went to breakfast.

~~~

"Keith, I heard that the baby has kicked this morning, that must have been lovely," Allura said in greeting as Keith sat down at the table for breakfast. 

"I don't know who was more excited about it, me or Lance," Keith responded with a laugh. 

"It might have been Keith considering he woke me up way to early and destroyed my eardrums at the same time," Pidge said with a yawn as they shoved some food-goo into their mouth. 

"Yeah, I can't really do anything about an excited Lance," Keith said with a shrug as he picked up his fork.

"Keith I made you something new, so take a small bite and let me know if you like it," Hunk told him with a smile as he put the plate of food in front of Keith. "Oh and it cool and all that your baby is kicking and stuff, and I'm super excited for you guys...but you should really try and real Lance in just a few ticks because he keeps going around and telling everyone about it. I didn't mind at all, but I don't think Shiro took too kindly to Lance interrupting him during his early morning training practice." 

Keith sighed and stood up, "Okay, I should probably go find him, I'll try your food as soon as I get back. Thanks Hunk."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> She yeah I know, super short, but at least I'm back!

**Author's Note:**

> I know the first chapter is short, but I have to go to class soon, so bare with me here! I'll be posting an update as soon as I can, and it will be longer hopefully. 
> 
> Comments and kudos are loved! And this is my first Voltron fic, so any advice or opinions are welcome!


End file.
